


Misplaced and Returned

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i mean is there really any other tag for this, im pretty sure this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were shocked to see a guy. Not even just any guy, a guy in a Normal Boots jacket. You had seen him around before. He was an art student if you remembered correctly. He seemed to be a more quiet member of the club, too, judging from how stoic he seemed. “Don’t judge a person by their appearance!” You reminded yourself, but... you rather liked this one’s appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced and Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me for the title I just wanted something other than "Lost and Found".

“What the….?” Where was your notebook? You were just writing in it and now it was gone? Had you taken it with you? No, you wouldn’t have, you had just left for a second… You could feel your tension levels rising. 

That notebook was your secret pride and joy. You loved writing, sure, but no one else needed to know that. You kept your stories anonymous online for a reason (if just because you didn’t want to be ridiculed by anyone). Maybe you had put it under something? Panic was overtaking you quickly, leaving you queasy. This was the worst possible thing that could happen. 

Feeling the tears prick your eyes, you were grateful that classes were over for the day. Dashing back to your dorm you threw open the door, scanning your desk. You knew you had just been writing in the notebook, but maybe… You sunk to the ground slowly. It wasn’t here.

Covering your mouth with your hand you tried to get a grip over yourself. You failed miserably. Your notebook could be anywhere, _anywhere,_ and it had your name in the cover. If someone got ahold of it, someone like Mimi for instance…. You choked out a sob. There went any friends you could have possibly had. Not that you wanted Mimi to be your friend, no way, but if she found it… everyone would know in a matter of minutes.

You tried to wipe your eyes, determined not to let this affect you that much. The more you thought about it, though, the more hopeless you felt. The story you had been working on was your best yet, and you weren’t even halfway finished! And now…. You shot up straight. There were noises behind you. 

You hadn’t closed the door.

Turning slowly, wiping away tears once again, you were shocked to see a guy. Not even just any guy, a guy in a Normal Boots jacket. You had seen him around before. He was an art student if you remembered correctly. He seemed to be a more quiet member of the club, too, judging from how stoic he seemed. “Don’t judge a person by their appearance!” You reminded yourself, but... you rather liked this one’s appearance. Standing slowly and straightening your skirt, you tried to look like you weren’t just crying.

“May I help you?” Your voice was quiet, slightly hoarse from crying. You tried to clear your throat softly but it came across clear as a bell, making you wince.

“I, uh… Are you alright?” He seemed concerned. You brushed him off.

“I’m fine.” His expression told you that he didn’t believe you, but you were grateful that he didn’t push it.

“I found this…” He gestured with his hand, and for the first time you noticed what he was holding. You snatched it from him, realizing how rude that must have seemed afterward.

“I’m sorry, i just… where did you find this?” To think, just a moment ago you had been worried Mimi would find it. No, of course not, it had to be one of the most popular guys in school, and now he had found you crying. You sighed inwardly as he spoke again. He really was cute, and his British accent was intriguing.

“It was on the ground in the classroom…” You almost smacked yourself. The one place you hadn’t looked: _the floor._

“Um. Thanks, for bringing it to me.” This was awkward. 

“Uh, yeah, no problem…” He looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he shook his head and walked away. How strange. Closing the door, and holding the notebook to your chest, you realized something:

You didn’t know his name.

You couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was in most of your classes, too, making it hard to try to forget about him. Just as soon as you thought you were over him _because why would he even talk to you anyway he just returned your notebook_ there he was, glancing at you or drawing. It was infuriating, really. He just wouldn’t leave your thoughts.

After a week of such, you felt drained. The paranoia must have been getting to you, you were beginning to think that whatever he was drawing he didn’t want you to see. It always seemed to be magically covered as soon as you got near. Your rampant thoughts about the Normal Boots member and his drawing were giving you a headache. Looking forward to the weekend of rest you were going to give yourself, you approached the door to your room, noticing an envelope taped to the handle.

Not weird, no, not weird at all. You needed sleep. Sighing, you sank onto your desk chair and rummaged for a letter opener, slicing through the flap. The letter wasn’t much, but you felt a pang of intrigue, as well as… nervousness?

>   
>  Meet me in the art room, 4:30.  
> 

You tried to think of anyone that would want you to come to the art center. Anyone _other than him._ There was nothing. You were beginning to think maybe you were delusional after all. Glancing at the clock, you set the paper down frowning. You had 15 minutes. Maybe you should just go now? It couldn’t hurt to leave early.

Standing again you quickly made your way to Azalea, your fast pace matching your beating heart. _The note probably wasn’t even from him, why would he leave you a note anyway? Besides, it could just all be a prank or something. After all,_ you thought as you opened the door to the art room, _that note could have been left by any-_

It was him.

Your heart pounding in your ears, you tried not to turn tail and run. He glanced over his shoulder, seemingly surprised to see you standing there. He turned back to… whatever he was doing, his ears red. 

“Shit…” You could hear him mutter before he talked with a louder tone. “I, uh, wasn’t expecting you yet.” You felt yourself blush. So it was him, the strange artist, who had called you here. You watched the floor. You didn’t know how to react around him, he was a Normal Boots member, yet he was quiet and reserved. It was odd, to be sure. The rest of the club seemed pretty loud and boisterous, an enthusiastic bunch. 

You weren’t sure how he dealt with them so much (if he was anything like you) because you were pretty sure being around such passionate people all the time would drain you very quickly. Maybe that was why he drew so often? It was sort of like your writing, a way to escape and let out your feelings? He cleared his throat, interrupting your thoughts, and you glanced up to see him smiling as he looked at you. 

“You can come sit down if you want to.” You blushed harder (if that was even possible), taking slow, even steps to reach a stool near him. The art room was more like a science lab, tables with sinks and stools littered the room. It was well decorated, student’s art hanging from every possible location. It was amazing, how talented the students were. Then again, this was Asagao, one of the best-funded schools in the country, it would be surprising if the students _weren’t_ talented. 

Your attention was drawn back to Shane as he slid a paper near you, his face tinged pink. You looked at him confusedly before taking the paper, looking at it head on. It was a beautiful scene, completely colored. As you studied it closely you realized why it seemed so familiar to you, why the characters seemed like old friends. It was a scene from one of _your_ stories. 

You were speechless. You had always wondered how other writers felt when artists made fanart of their work. Were they sad slightly? Proud? Sort of like the feeling of seeing your child off to school? Now you knew, the warm feelings in your chest growing with every second. The painstaking detail put into the art was breathtaking. You noticed a signature in the corner. “Shane”. So that was his name. Turning to him you grinned brightly, unwilling to take your eyes off the drawing for more than a minute.

“Shane, I… I don’t know what to say. This is beautiful. I- Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.” You couldn’t express your gratitude enough. You don’t know why he had deemed you or your story worthy of such beauty, but you knew that there was no way to tell him how happy it made you feel. 

“I’d just like to ask for one thing in return…” Shane’s voice was right next to your ear, causing you to shiver. You were hesitant to respond, butterflies suddenly fluttering through your stomach.

“Y- yes?” Your stutter made him chuckle. You felt an odd sense of anticipation like somehow you knew what was about to happen but yet you didn’t know at all. Turning to face Shane more you were a bit startled by his close proximity, unable to look away from his eyes searching your face.

“Can I kiss you?” Your heart was racing yet stopping at the same time. It was the moment you had been waiting for, the moment your mind had been hoping for but you were too scared to dream of. You nodded slightly, much too nervous to trust yourself with words. Shane reached up, placing his fingers gently under your chin to tilt your head up and suddenly his mouth was on yours and you felt your eyes flutter closed. 

The kiss was short, just enough time for you to realize that maybe this was the way you could show him your gratitude before Shane pulled away, searching your eyes with his own. You leaned in once again, kissing him gently before you lost your nerve and pulled away with your face a fiery red. He chuckled again, brushing a piece of hair back from your face. 

“Thanks again for the drawing…” Your quiet response was met with full out laughter. You smiled, breaking into a few giggles of your own. You knew you must have liked the Normal Boots artist for a reason, and looking at the fondness in his eyes, that twinkle he seemed to have when he laughed…

You didn’t think you’d stop liking him anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)  
> Shane is a precious sinnamon roll on the inside  
> probably  
> <3  
> Find me at anniewhovian.tumblr.com


End file.
